


Choosing the lesser evil

by Mcbutter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Development, F/M, No Romance, Potential Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcbutter/pseuds/Mcbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a decision to make, but she doesn't like any of her choices. So she looks to her good friend Nick for advice.</p><p>Potential spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing the lesser evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story of how I feel about the end game choices you get, and how none reallycare about all the people and creatures of the Commonwealth. They all seem one sided, either you help one thing and kill another or kill everything. I don't really care for the choices.

There was a knock at his door, and Nick looked up curious as to who it could be. It was getting late in the night, so any new cases would have to wait. Another knock and a jiggle at his doorknob. He sighed, standing up and making his way to the door, he'd just have to send them away his self. 

"Look, I'm sorry, but we're closed for the night." He started to trail off as he unlocked and opened the door. 

Standing there was his good friend Kate, the vault woman he had ventured with many times. She smiled and put her hands on her hips.  
"Closed for even a friend?" She teased. 

"Especially for trouble making friends." He joked, smiling back. "What brings you my way, dollface?"

"I just need a calm place to think. Mind if I come inside?" Her smile sank and her expression showed concern. 

"By all means, come on in." He stepped back, holding the door open for her. 

"Thank you." She made her way to the other desk, taking a seat. 

Nick closed the door, locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed. Sitting back at his desk, but turning the chair to face her. "So what's got you upset kid?"

Kate wrapped her arms around herself, her hands rubbing her shoulders. "I got a big decision to make." She sighed.  
"And that's troubling you?" Nick tried to get more out of her. 

"Well, the choices I got, none of them are very good." She shook her head and looked to the floor. 

"Hm, that may be a problem." He leaned back in his chair. "What're the choices?"

"I gotta choose who I'm going to support when all is said and done." Her grip on herself tightened. "Railroad, Institute, or Brotherhood."

"Ah, everything's coming to a head, huh?" He lit a cigarette, puffing lightly. 

"But none of them are any good." Kate's voice was starting to crack emotionally. 

"Why do you say that doll?" He looked at her curiously. 

She took a deep breath in, giving herself a moment to collect her thoughts and keep from falling apart. 

"I care about the Commonwealth and its people. Everyone deserves a chance at life, be it Ghoul or even Supermutant. But the three groups only care about their own agenda." Her hands were now cupped around her knees. "The only people who care about the livelihood of the Commonwealth is the Minutemen. But if I don't settle the feud between the other three the Minutemen could get caught in the cross fire."

"What about the three don't you like?" Nick listen closely. 

"Well, let's start with the Brotherhood." Her expression was serious. "I've helped them a few times and have even walked on the Prydwen. They mean well and have the fire power to protect the Commonwealth, but their agenda isn't the people of the Commonwealth. All they care about is eradicating anything that isn't human. Be it Ghoul, Supermutant, or Synth. They absolutely hate anything they call muties or non-humans."

She had to stop for a second, holding back a few tears.

"I don't want them to hurt you Nick." She sobbed lightly. 

Nick sat up, surprised by what she had said. He leaned over and patted her shoulder lightly. 

"Hey, hey now. Don't you worry about a thing, they won't get little ol' me. I'm to tough for them." He comforted.

She gave a light chuckle, wiping her tears away. "Yeah I'd love to see you take on one of their Paladins."

"I'd take him on with one arm tied behind my back." He joked, leaning back in his chair. "What else is so bad?"

"The Institute, my son," she almost spat the words out in disgust, "only cares about technical advancement. Him and his scientist are only hiding in their little underground bunker, waiting for the people up here to kill themselves before repopulating, making the world like it once was." Kate crossed her arms, the thought making her red hot. "I don't think the world will ever be the same again, yet they waste their potential on trying to make it so. Instead their technologies could he used to help the Commonwealth and all over the wasteland."

Nick nodded, one leg crossed over the other. 

"Not to mention the fact they have taken their "amazing" invention the Synth and made them lowly bus boys. Any minor task, like cleaning or cooking, is given to Synths. Who of which they think as being under them in terms of species."

Kate stood up and was pacing now.

"The Synth almost out number them down there, if they wanted to, they could take over. It was stupid of them playing god like that."

She stopped and looked to Nick, the expression of anger melting to apologetic.

"I don't mean that Nick... I didn't mean it like that... I uh..."

He waved his hand, shaking his head. "No offense taken doll, I understand what you meant."

Her shoulders relaxed and she sat back down, shaking lightly from the sudden rush of emotions. 

"And what about the last one, the Railroad?" Nick asked, trying to get her back on track.

"Oh yeah, the Railroad." She got herself comfortable, sitting up to look at him. "Out of the three they ain't that bad, but still not a great choice. All they care about is the release of any and all Synth. Sure they care where as the others didn't, but they only care about the Synths. Not about anyone else in the whole Commonwealth. They are putting all their time, resources, and effort into busting into the Institute and freeing them all. When they could be helping the people out here."

Nick nodded again, smiling lightly as he watched her swing her arms around wildly as she talked. 

"Plus not ever Synth they help turns out good. I had to help stop a rogue one that became the leader of a large Raider gang. So technically more could cause problems. Not to mention if any come to find out they're not human and go on a tear, thinking their invincible." She breathed heavily, leaning on the desk. Her speech was very emotional.

It had felt good to get all those thoughts out of her head. To finally have someone as a sound board to them. 

"Those are my thoughts, so what do you think?" She sat there, huffing lightly, looking to him for his response. 

"Well, when it comes down to it kid, you're going to have to he the one to make the final decision." He stabbed the ashtray with the finished cigarette. "Seems to me you're going to have to choose the lesser evil."

Kate looked to him, wanting more. She obviously still didn't have a choice.

"From what I hear, you wanna help people out here, something about you I treasure. Just remember that when you go to make your decision doll." Nick smiled sweetly, patting her shoulder as he stood up. "I know you'll make the right choice, and I'll he there right by your side. For better or for worse."

She smiled back to him, nodding slowly. Even if he hadn't helped her make up her mind, he had helped ease her worry of the whole situation. Maybe now she could make up her mind, and he was going to be there for her no matter what she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I eventually chose to go with the Railroad, because screw Shaun and the Brotherhood. Especially since I love Nick and the other two are against my relationship with him. 
> 
> Also, with the Brotherhood being so against anything non-human so much so they would kill one of their own just because they were a synth makes me feel like they have become almost like the Enclave. So to me they aren't any better than the Enclave and need to he taken care of before they harm the Commonwealth. I believe in Ghouls and good Supermutants as being worthy of life like any other. Even friendly Deathclaws should be given a chance.


End file.
